


[Podfic of] Tannhauser Gate

by ann_ciudad



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_ciudad/pseuds/ann_ciudad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark, “I would take a bullet for you,” Rodney whispered.</p><p><i>I am a bullet</i>, John thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Tannhauser Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tannhauser Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21936) by Trinityofone. 



Written by [Trinityofone](http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/).  
[Text is at Livejournal](http://trinityofone.livejournal.com/75513.html).

MP3 at Mediafire: [7.4 MB, 21:20](http://www.mediafire.com/download/628zuzuy39srvjm/Tannhauser_Gate.mp3)  



End file.
